


Lena gets tied up!

by PMercy



Category: overwatch
Genre: BDSM Scene, F/M, Overslut Productions, Porn, ropes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:41:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23281147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PMercy/pseuds/PMercy
Summary: Lena gives herself into the clutches of Bondage Man, a supervillain who well, has only one plan for beautiful heroines: He ties them up and gives them what they need. In this case, in a safe enviroment in front of a camera, even, allowing the Overslut Productions to make a nice, thorough BDSM-Porn from it.
Kudos: 4





	Lena gets tied up!

Lena was wearing her iconic outfit - although the temporal device was in home-mode, which meant it was sitting in the corner, hummingly projecting a field that locked her to this timeline while she could move around without it strapped to her chest and back. Her legs were clad in the orange jump-pants that so delightfully pushed that rear into a perfect shape, but instead of her leather jacket, she wore a t-shirt that was not entirely large enough to obscure all of her fit belly, allowing her black thong´s rim to flash a little above the rim of her pants. She was scheduled for the shoot with bondage man, she told herself, her hearbeat quickening as she thought of the shoots with Mercy she´d watche - alone and with her girlfriend. She was already imagining herself in the tightest bits of shibari bondage, closing her eyes, she reached for her buttocks, massaging them as if the caning she´d received there wasn´t just in her imagination. Through her black ba and her white t-shirt,t he faint outlines of stiff nipples were already visible... this girl was ready for what was to come.

Bondage man was already going over how best to bind up Tracer. If she was anything like Mercy she was flexible and able to take a rough position for a while, which was plenty ideal for someone to work with. And with her having shorter hair she might have been perfect for a stranger way to have fun. Well, nonstandard was probably the better way to put it. Either way, he was smiling under his work mask.

He walked into the room and tossed multiple black coils of rope on the mattress. He looked her over and grinned a little. He wore his black mask with tinted lenses, black skin-tight sweatshirt, black cargo pants with a few goodies in the pockets, and some combat boots. "Nice to meet you, you came well recommended. Though I'm going to have to ask you remove the T-shirt before we start." 

Lena had her head swivel toward the door before she turned towards the masked man, her heartbeat quickening even more as she witnessed him enter the room. "H-Hi" she responded, her nervousity audible as much as her anticipation. "Oh-okay, sure, luv'" she added as he issued the polite question, reaching for her waist to pull the t-shirt over her head, tossing it aside. She was wearing a simple, but sexy black bra, and her next action was to reach behind her back and open it´s clasps, one arm hesitatingly reaching in front of her chest, hiding her nipples as she peeled hte garment off her body with the other, tossing it onto a pile with her t-shirt. A quiver went through her body - she was faking this kind of modesty, eager to get either chastised for it or gently eased into being comfortably nude. 

Bondage man started grabbing two coils, these were a bit short, but they had a plenty effective purpose to start her helplessness. "I did just say T-shirt but the bra is off so it stays off." She was perky enough it probably didn't matter anyway. He grabbed her shoulders and made her turn away from him. Grabbing her arms to pull behind her. "So those pants are almost a second skin for you, huh?" He folded her arms behind her back lining the back of her right wrist with her left elbow, and her left wrist with her right elbow. Taking the short coil around her right wrist and left elbow, tying it around four times before turning the ends and tying them around themselves between her arms and knotted off. The left wrist and right elbow tied to match. Already reaching for more rope.

Lena grinned at him like a schoolgirl that´d forgotten her homework. "Ehehe - oops, oh-okay" she uttered in response - her arms alredy pulled away from her tits - they were perky indeed. Young and firm, not aging thanks to her condition had preserved those tits in their absolute prime, stiff nipples topping off two handfuls that didn´t need a bra really much to stay in shake. "I - well, I like them a lot, but they are not like latex, if you´re hinting on that" she responded as if she was chatting with him while she felt her arousal grow from the... natural way he was tying her arms. This was a pro, no hesitation, just methodical tying that left her hands unable to move a single bit - and the position her arm were now in could be held quite some time! "Ah- I guess bondage is like, your true calling, eh?"

Bondage man Started tying a rope around her body and arms three times right below her breast. He shrugged, "Just have a knack for it I suppose," his voice was full of fake modesty. He knotted the rope off in front of her, practically in her cleavage. The ends braided together between her breast before he pulled them apart right below her breast and tied them around her body and arms three times right below ehr breast knotting it off. "But it's nice to create art that the canvas enjoys." Before pulling the ends down he did pull her pants down to her knees. The ends pulled down and tied around her waist to create a belt of rope and he tucked the rope down between her legs, and back up. Finally tying the ends around her forearms four times and knotting them off. Every little move would tease something.

Lena X was watching him - a rope-bunny like many of the girls here, she instincitively knew when to turn her body into the rope to help him keep it nice and taut, and when to keep still in order to let him tie his knots in calm perfection. She giggled as he indirectly called her his canvas - she liked the analogy he used - she was his canvas for a beautiful painting, and hell yes, she enjoyed the rigor and the helplessness it caused - her hands wiggling that tiny little bit they could, invoking that sense of defenselessness that turned her so much more sensitive than whens he was free. Which lead to her gasping as he pulled down her pants to her knees, a dark damp spot visible on her black panties, both before and after the crotchrobe pressed the fabric against her pussy, a quiver going through her as she let out a high-pitched, aroused whimper.

Bondage man then pushed her over, making Tracer bend over the bed. With ehr ass up he held her down with his left hand, his right hand came down hard on her ass. "For taking off your bra when I said t-shirt." As if that was actually a punishment. He gave another spank, "Because I liked the feeling of the first one." His hand lingered for a few seconds right over the spanked area, just enjoying the feel. He then removed his hands to pull her pants down, with a touch of help free of her legs. The pants tossed to the far side of the room. With having her dress how he wanted, and her torso helpless, he grabbed Tracer and pulled her complegely on the bed, just her feet hanging off. "Spread yoru legs... And no not for the normal reason you probably hear that." He had a plan for her legs.

Lena had already tested out how the crotch-rope worked as she wiggled ehr hands again - the pull was little, but she felt it enough to gasp - when she was shoved though, that caused far much more motion, riding the rope and her thong deeper between her folds, eliciting a groan from the depth of her lungs. "Unngh this is sol... fuck!" she swore when the first spank hit her shapely buttock. "Fuck!" she swore again - more to incur more punishment than because it hurt - quite the opposite, as both of them knew. The pain bloomed into a submissive excitement that was all to visible in the way she raised her hips, presenting her ass to him before she had to step out of her pants. Pushed onto the bed, she heard the order, rolling around so she could face him - then spread her legs, not to do a split, but with her claves angled up, as if she was expecting him to frogtie her, a lusftul expression on her face: Her lips parted, her cheeks flush with a healthy blush, her breaths coming fast and excited.

Bondage man had reached under the bed and pulled out a metal spreader bar, ending in leather cuffs. He fit a cuff on her right ankle, the leather pulled tight, before he padlocked the cuff closed. Comfortable for her ankle, but not easily slipped. Her left soon got the same treatment. her ankles forced to stay apart at the same distance no matter how she moved her legs. "I hope you weren't planning on moving your arms for the next few hours."

He then got up, and stood on the bed, reaching for a rafter above the bed, A cord pulled down and soon tied aroudn the bar of the spreader bar. The end pulled up and tied through a pully above her head. The jumping off the bed he went to the wall and hit a switch. The cord started to pull up as her legs started lifting into the air. "Sorry we won't be using the bed much more."

Lena watched him pull out the sturdy metal bar, stretching her legs again for now, she held them still when he attached the cuffs to her ankles - testing out the ridigity off the cuffs after he´d finished, she soon found out just how well the restrainted worked, her lips forming an o while she arched her back. "Hmmm~ no, Sir~" she cooed, the helplessness now having reached every part of her body. She was ready, each little shuffle and adjustment tugging on her crotchrope, leading to a higher arousal within her - but then, she watched him prepare the rope from the ceiling. "Oh... oh fuck... oh, jeez" she gasped as she felt the tug on her ankles, as she felt how she as being lifted off the bed bit by bit. 

Bondage man after about 20 seconds of the cord slowly becoming tighter, hef lifting further in the air until she was upside down, and a couple of seconds longer her head wasn't even touching the bed anymore. He had set it up perfectly to where her head would be crotch height. He bent down and started pushing the mattress out of the way. It was a simple feat for someoen as strong as him. "So are you curious why you haven't gotten a gag yet? Especially as profane as you've been recently." 

Lena felt the strain gradually increase on her ankles as more and more of her body was mercilessly pulled of the mattress and into the air - swearing some more as she started to dangle - arching her neck, she watched him get things ready for whatever he was planning to do with her. Then - he mentioned that. No. She had not thought about why he had not gagged her. She had, though, a vivid imagination and thus asked him in a strained voice. "Yer´ going to punish me by fucking my throat raw?"

Bondage man lowered his pants, his boxers already showing quite the budge, as tying up and spanking an attractive Brit was pretty good foreplay already. His black boxers were pulled down, and his large cock sprung out and poked her right in her left cheek to start. "Surely a normal blowjob is child's play to you by now, so we'll turn that upside down." He reached up and grabbed her hips, curious how she reacted.

Lena suspended in the air, helplessly tied up, a crotchrope ensuring that her clit and fold were continuously teased with that exciting mixture of actual stimulation and rough discomfort from the rope´s texture. Being overhead let the blood rush into her head, but the athletic girl had been test-pilot for futuristic jets - it would take more for her to tap out. What it did, though, was giving her the same sense of excitement, of greed, of passion akin to flying overhead - and when he pulled out his cock... she felt a sense of duty as well. He´s tied her up, she´d been a bad girl... and last but certainly not least, she simply loved cock - stretching her neck, sticking out her tongue, she tried to reach the bared, erect member.

Bondage man was within reach with just a bit of neck movement, and once she started running her tongue along his shaft he turned her a little to help her reach and do her own thing. With her danging there and working his shave He reached around and grabbed her bound forearms, his other hand giving her a couple more spanks, mostly because she probably wasn't expecting one right now.

Lena first lapped greeedily across the shaft, happily - but then, her tongue pulled back as she clenched her teeth, the pain on her buttocks blooming into excitement once again as he spanked her tied up buttocks. "Fu--- thank you, Sir" she fought down the urge to swear, stretching her neck again to lap across his shaft, her tongue dancing across the parts she could reach before she managed to catch the tip, stretching her neck a little bit extra to admit his shaft into her mouth, trying to bob her head back and forth thanks to him holdig her steady - at least partially for now.

Bondage man let go of her to let her move a little bit, just grabbing the spreader bar to keep ehr from swinging around. This did allow a lot of her own natural movement. He thrust his hips a few times to go deeper in her mouth, and then to the lips back and forth multiple times. This was probably still manageable, though it slicked him up as he let himself get pleasured by her. "I knew you would be ideal for this."

Lena was being steadied by his grasp on the bar - the pressure on her ankles forgotten for now - her body moved out of focus for her mind, in front of her was this cock, the cock of her master for now, and there was one task only a tied up slave would have to do. She turned her head, making the tip of his cock push against her inner cheek until it *plopped* out of her mouth, then she slobbered across the tip while muttering an aroused "Thank you, sir~" before she reangled her head to admit his cock back into her mouth, pushing deeper, it hit a bit of resistance, briefly, as it started to reach her throat.

Bondage man felt the change of pressure and thought she obviously needed some help. He thrust his hips hard to push into her throat, pressing his large balls to her face as she started throating him. Not only getting a lot of cock at once and his full scent in her nose. He reached up and tugged her crotch rope a couple of times. Just enjoying the service based pleasure.

Lena was briefly overwhelmed when the push sent his cock down her throat - gagging on the mighty rod, her throat clenched around it and a choking noise echoed through the room, spit and pre dribbling from her chin and nostrils, but she didn´t stop moving her head nevertheless, his balls hitting her in the face while she pressed her lips against his lower body - deepthroating him before she arched her back, his cock sliding out of her mouth when he playwe with the crotchrope. "Ohhh fuck~ hnnng sorry, sorryy~" she whimpered, trying to catch his cock again to start with a more energetic pace of bobbing, pressing her lips to his lower body time and time again.

Bondage man groaned some as her throat pushed down on him. Some liked more stoic blow jobs, but it was an insult not to make at least a little noise. He glared down when she slid off, but at least she recovered well enough. Sith her on him again, he pushed in her throat, the back to the lips, and into her throat again. His own back arching, "I'm going to cum." Just a courtesy since she was going to get a face full of spunk, she she at least get a chance to prepare. 

Lena was moving her entire body for the thrusts of her head now end then, to gain moment whenever she deepthroated him between the more regular bobs, her tongue pressed against his cock as she worshipped the throbbing member - but as he told her he was going to cum, she pushed herself down just a few more time - her pace slowing, but her attention concentrated more on the tip of his cock - her cheeks bulged inwards as she suckled on his top, letting her tongue dance around his tip - her restrained hand wiggled behind her back, her bondage a constant reminder of her place, her task - her task to suck his cock as expertly as possible.

Bondage man lasted a little longer with her focusing on the tip, the taste of precum for her to enjoy as she worked there. he then pulled back just a little and being a big guy he had a big load for her face. Hitting the chin, mouth, and nose as it could just travel down her face. He then wpided the sides of his cock across her face a couple of times before pulling his boxers up. "Now I'm going to keep you bound, but I think you've earned the ground." Slowly pulling his pants up.

Lena had his balls fill her entire field of vision, the salty taste of his pre already teasing her for the main load - and then he pulled back, just as she felt that twitching, that tell tale throbbing that told her when he´d passed the point of no return, her tongue quickly stuck out for the masive cock to catch all the string is of sticky, warm semen he shot at her mouth, the other hitting her cheeks, her chin, her nose, running her skin - making her feel used and objectified - causing her to tense up and moan whorishly, her arousal hitting quite the high. Swallowing what she´d caught in her mouth, she gasped, then breathed out: "Th-thank you, Sir."

Bondage man waled over and hit the button as she slowly lowered toward the ground. He walked back over as she lowered and grabbed her shoulders, and pulled up so her bound arms hit the ground first, instead of her head. Once she was stable on the ground he untied her from the cord letting her legs drop down. "Okay open up for a gag now." Already pulling out from his pants a black harnessed ball gag for her. It both went with her panties, and contrasted her complexion well.

Lena felt - well, safe as she was being lowered and felt his hands on her shoulder, making it easier for her to turn her body so she´d was laid down slowly and as comfortably as her current position allowed onto her back. Then - she looked up to the masked bondage prodigy - his semen still drying on the parts of her face she did not reach with her tongue, yet she opened her mouth as she´d been ordered to - he could see her eyelids flutter in arousal when the leather straps of the harness gag was put onto her face, her lips parted by the black ballgag. She looked up to him - helpless... defenseless... horny.

Bondage man wedged the ball in her mouth, just the right size to fit between her teeth. The chin strap pressed down and he pulled leather between her eyes, goign aorund her temples, and over the head. The buckles meetign in the back to keep the gag tightly in place. He then went and grabebd a few more coils of rope. unlocking her spreader bar. "Legs together."

Lena looked at him with her big, almost innocent eyes as she waited for him to strap the gag fully in place - the added sensation of the leasther straps on her face a massive turn on - she angled up her legs briefly after her ankles had been unlocked, but then she stretched them out again, wiggling her toes for a second before she laid still, her legs together. She whimpered though - having been hoping for a more overtly... sexual position. But it was not her place to demand anything, after all - what canvas did demand from its painter.

Bondage man was being selfish, and maybe a bit evil, but that was his right as the one in control. He took a rope and tied it around her thighs just above the knees four times before tying the rope around itself between her legs and knotting it off. Another went around the middle of her calves four times before he cinched it off. Her ankles then lashed together six times before it was cinched off and knotted behind her ankles. 

With her bound hand and good he scooped up Tracer and carried her bridal style to the bed, sitting down at the headboard, his back pressed to it before sitting her on his lap so she could feel him poking her right ass cheek through his pants. "If you can escape you may have an orgasm." He knew exactly what he had done.

Lena was being tied up more rigidly than before, her legs closely tied together, the ropes on her naked legs ablet to arouse her just by their texture alone. She had been teased, constantly, by her helplessness, the bondage-slut utterly in heat thanks to the many ropes holding her body in place, and as she felt the closeness of the tall man, she whimpering one thing in the gag. "Ffff eeee... ffff meee... ssss~" she begged him to fuck her as she started to shake her upper body, started to wiggle her hands, her feet and her entire body, squirming and withing as intensely as possible to try and weaken the ties that held her body.

Bondage man was well aware he had teased her with the constant crotch rope, and making her serve him without pushing her over the edge. That was just a risk at giving yourself to someone else, not always getting control over what happened. Though if the rope around her legs was teasing her, he was going to make it a lot worse. Reaching around he started rubbing her nipples with his pointer and forefinger. Working his fingers in slow circles around her nipples. "Don't feel too bad, people usually escape when I let them." He had made sure her fingers couldn't reach the knots, and most of the rope was cinched.

Lena was apparently unable to weaken the knots with her squirming - all that she managed to do was to wedge the crotchrope and her thong deeper between her folds - the cruel hempen was rough, tugging hurtfully against her sensitive labia, pressing against her clit - of course, as kind of painslut that held its own arousal, but in the desperation in her large brown eyes was clearly readable it wasn´t enough! Her body was rubbing itself against him inadvertnatly as she kept squirming, now trying to her her wrists out of the restraints that kept them at their opposite´s arms elbows.

Bondage man pinched and twisted her nipples for a little pain. Nothing special, but it did tend to get a reaction which was what he was going for, even as he reminded her he was hard again with the poking. He was sure that was something of a tease. "Oh come on you need to shimmy a lot more to escape any of that," he taunted. While the rope tie wasn't completely inescapable, it was the type of thing that would likely take hours, and probably at least a little sweat. "Oh I could tape vibes to your nipples."

Lena did pause for a second, the teasing of her bare, cute, pink, sensitive nipples sending a shiver through her body - her eyes looking up against his mask - then they widened as he pinched them, the pain ringing through her body. "Hnnnnghni~" Going by the shakes of her hips, it was the good kind of pain - then, she seemed to try something! For a brief moment she vanished, nothing but empy air on his lap - but as she used that time-shift of hers, the ropes came with her, and she reappeared as tied up as she´d been, a desperate squeal echoing through the room as her now heavy squirming rubbed her buttocks against his bulge more fervently. She tried everything with her hands to get out of the ropes, trying to twist and turn, making use of her immense flexibility, looking up to him as he mentioned the vibes. Would that help her get off? She didn´t know, and that indecision was visible in her eyes.

Bondage man didn't think it would help her, it would make her squirm more while she was under his control. He was amused by her tactic to say the least, but he had been worried for a second or two, but the reason she couldn't escape made sense to him. "If you think about it your clothes don't come off when you do that right? The rope is at least as tight as clothing right?" He then went to cupping her perky breast, his big hands squeezing down. "Or I could just add more rope, even if you're already having trouble escaping this."

Lena probably could have pulled it off - if she´d controlled her time-flow a little better. And actually worn the device that enabled her to control her powers, in the area-mode... her powers lacked that fine-tuning. Like this, she just nodded, head head breifly hanging a little defeatedly before she looked up again - just to have her eyes loose focus as she felt the squeeze on her breasts, with her bondage-sensitized body, the sensation was enhanced, the rough, strong hands just feeling so... right where they were. "Nnnn - nnnnn!" she shook her head... but it was the submissive no. The one that could gladly be ignored, if the dom wished so.

Bondage man was seeing she was going to keep trying to plead with her eyes, but he had made up a little something special for her. He reached to the side bedside table, and in the drawer, he pulled out a set of goggles like she normally wore, but the lenses were blacked out. He bought them up and over her eyes and pulled the strap behind her head, tightening it. "You didn't have anywhere to be anyway. I have you booked for a while." He started grabbing more rope, curious how she would react to being blinded.

Lena did follow his hand as he reached to the side - and then slumped against him as he dealt her another defeat - the blacked out lenses of her aviatior-goggles soon after robbing her of her sight, no longer able to make her puppydog eyes. But in turn, her senses heightened again, as they had when she´d been bound. Her sense of defenselessness, her helplessness, it skyrocketed like this, and as she moved her hips for the first time since her eyesight had been robbed, it worked with a whole new intensity for her - yes, it was still uncomfortable, but the pressure on her clit rang.. differently through her body, leading her hips to start to move, humping the dry air in an attempt to push the rope more against her...

Bondage man wondered briefly if she could get off from just a tight crotch rope. Some certainly could after, but it wasn't something he had seen a lot. She did get the rope untied from her forearms and then undid the rope around her waist removing the crotch rope from her. He then pulled the ends up and going from right below her breast to around her back and each end wrapped around her forearms multiple times before cinching it off between her forearms. Her arms were now even more tied, and she couldn't get the crotch rope pleasure. "Cute you tried that at least, but I'm not going to make things that easy for you." She was either going to love him forever, or request to never work with him again when he was done with her.

Lena X could not see his initialy reaction - couldn´t have even if she wasn´t blindfolded, but as she´d juuust worked out how to disregard the painful discomfort of the crotchrope in favour of it´s pleasures - he changed the tie! She bit her lower lip, but then mewled, shaking her head and thrusting her hips into an empty space, the rope being tied differently around her body, making it night impossible to wedge out her hands or forearms out of the ropes that held them now. She was truly helpless like this, at his mercy. She whimpered as he gloated a little, and then slumped back at him, the denied little ropeslut trying yet another angle. Channeling her despair and lust, she concentrated on the bulge she felt poking against her rear, starting to grind herself on him!

Bondage man was momentarily surprised she was rubbing his budge, but he supposed it made some sense. She was getting pretty desperate, but she needed to be reminded who was in control also. He grabbed the back of her breast harnesses and pushed toward making her press her front against the bed as he got on top of her from behind. He then grabbed her bound ankles, and pulled up until ehr feet were near her ass. With her legs folded, he took another rope and tied it around her calves and thighs a good five times before tying the rope around itself between the two points knotting it off so where it wouldn't slip. "Cute appeal to me, but I have enough rope to mummify you if I want too."

Lena managed to get another reaction from him - certainly not the one she´d hope for, though. In her mind, her helplessness would certainly have to have aroused him enough to finally fuck her, right? Right? Her hopes were shattered as he was being pushed forward by the network of knots behind her shoulders, and pressed down on the bed, desperate sounds escaping her gag as she squirmed again to escape his grip. She had to cum, she was so helpless, so defenseless, so close! But to no avail, her legs were angled up, her calves bound to her thighs in an inescapable tightness. "Pwwwwwwsss...pwwwsss" she was at the brink of sobbing, her body shaking with the need for release. But she was being wound with ropes, the cruel string holding her in place... A long drawn out moan escaped her lips. Despite her plight, despite her desperation and lust, it was very clear that the quivering slut enjoyed herself on a deeper level than mere sexual satisfaction.

Bondage man then pulled her up just a little bit but that was just to put her legs under her folding her down, so she was on her knees in a ball position, with her ass up. He kept her pinned down with his left hand on her forearms. Even if she wasn't relatively small he was super strong, and his arm was working as great temporary bondage. His right hand came down with a hard spank on her right ass cheek, then a second. He was sure she liked spanks, but curious how much when she obviously desperately wanted an orgasm. "I still don't see you trying to escape." Which was ludicrous of course, but a fun tease. "I think you just like being a rope bunny like that."

Lena felt his strength - she was agile, fast, flexible, certainly not someone who fought with her strength - not that she was really capable in this position to do anything but being folded by the mean dom! Curled up into this ball position, she noticed her ass was sticking out perfectly just fractions of a second before that flat hand hit her luscuous buttocks, leaving a red mark where it hit the soft flesh of her perfectly shaped rear. "UNNNNGHHH!" she exclaimed, as pain and pleasure rang through her body in perfect unison, the spank-slut getting teased moe and more. She shook, she fought, and all she got for that was teasing and gloating. He was right with the latter part, of course, but she didn´t want to acknowledge it right at the moment that she was having the time of her life despite her ordeal.

Bondage man then reached up and pulled down her sticky thong, very slowly exposing her pussy to the air. A great tease in its own right, as probably nothing was sticking in her with the thong over her pussy. Then to create a little fire he brought his pointer and middle finger down and against her clit just rubbing in a small circle. Though after the little extra tease he pulled his finger free. "You know what I think your thrashing around actually tightened a few knots. You're really aren't good at escaping." 

Lena was suddenly very, very still, as she felt his fingers peel down her thong. Bit by bit, the sticky, drenched fabric was being pulled down, baring a pair of glistening, wet, ready, inviting labia, swollen with arousal as was her clit, ready for any kind of touch, and as his fingers brushed across it, a shudder went trhough her body. Under the goggles, her eyelids fluttered, her body kept quivering as she just nodded, accepting anything he´d say right now as long as he would continue with his teasing affections.

Bondage man was pretty sure by now the edger dildo would completely drive her crazy." He rubbed her clit jut a couple more times, just the pointer and middle finger. He then removed his fingers, and if she wasn't too loud in his disappointment she could hear a zipper come open, he pressed his boxer budge against her recently spanked ass cheek, just aiming to drive ehr crazy. 

Lena was a mess - sweating, teased to the point where she was desperate for any kind of pleasure, she mewled when his hand removed itself from her clit, her body shaking a little again, but the sound of the zipper - well, her ears were sharpened for that, and she immediately began to beg. "Pwwws... ffffkk ´eeee. Pwwws srr... ffffkk ´eee" she begged through the gag, barely able to move and try to grind her ass against the bulge.

Bondage man just kept his cock there. He really should have given her a more effective gag. She was being her own worst enemy with trying to power bottom him. "What was that? Are you telling me what to do?" His left hand still holding her down His right hand reached around and lightly twisted her right nipple. Just another layer of his evil teasing game. "Just wait until I have you mewling."

Lena could not help it. SHe was cheeky, brattish, greedy - rambunctious, and she could not keep still that way. "oooo, srrr, never" she tried to please him with a deeper show of submission - and indeed, she was mewling as the blissful pain of his fingers pinching and twisting her nipple rang through her body, the pressure from above that kept her balled up like this starting to take a toll on her back - but she could take it some more, yet.

Bondage man lowered his already stained boxers, letting the long cock out nice and hard. Free of his cotton prison he did probably to her 'finally' push in her pussy, and only then did he let go of her forearms. It wasn't like she was going to spring up when he was here after all. It was an extra tight fit with her legs closed, but he could still push in at least. To start to get deeper her started by grabbign her hips with each hand to keep her stable as he worked.

Lena didn´t push up at all. No - she kept being curled up as a ball, his pressure unnecessary to hold her in place while his cock finally - finally pushed between her folds. A whimper, blissful sound, pathetic and beautiful at the same time as her body tensed up around his cock, the pleasure starting to pile up more as she was finally, finally granted a cock between her slick, wet, greedy, tight folds. "Aannk uuu, aaank uuuu, aaaank uuuuuu~" she squealed - it was noticable that she was fighting against her urge to rock her body in an attempt to get him to push his cock deeper into her, the grip on her hips... oh, what wonders of anticipation it did for her.

He started pushing deeper with each rocking of his hips, but for now, he kept it slow. Just gaining a bit each time, and enjoying her tight folds sliding against him. He then reached down and around using her perky little breast as handholds as he worked on her. groaning a bit as he felt the brush up just right. "From now on no words for you, only moaning into the gag." It was the least she owed him after finally giving her a chance for orgasm after all.

Lena shook and quivered as much as the ropes allowed her to. She was on the edge - and it showed - well, it would if her face was less covered, her eyelids fluttering, her lower lip quivering, and going by the twitching tightness of her pussy, there was little else sounds she was still able to make by now as she moaned into the gag as told, the lust that was building up inside her seeking a vent, wanting to let out,s he was like a balloon... she wanted to burst, she wanted to have that release, and it was coming, it was so close.  
[15:36] Bondage man then thrust harder and more rapidly scooting her on the bed a little bit each time he pumped into her. His big balls occasionally touching the top of her heels how she was folded up nice and tight. His hands using her breast as makeshift stress balls. He grunted as he pushed in deep in her and after a few more good thrust in her he cummed into her folds letting it fill and overflow her.

Lena was finally - finally pushed across the edge around the time he´d gathered enough momentum to have his balls slap against her heels. The position made things tight, and her orgasm had her pussy tightening up harder, clenching around his cock as if to milk it dry as her high-pitched squeal of insane pleasure echoed through the chamber, muffled by the gag, her quivers, shakes and jerks restrained by the ropes, but that was something that made her sensations so intense - the movement hindered just served as a catalyst for her, lengthening, intensifying the stimulation he forced upon her, keeping her in orgasm for a long time - in fact, as she felt his twitching cock, his greed overwhelming him himself, as she felt the warm cum being pumped into her, her orgasm restarted, sending her into a new set of shivers and shaked, her mind still caught in orgasmic bliss - blinded, muffled, tied up - the ball of lust and pleasure kept cumming as the cum ran down her labia and onto her soles.

He slowly pulled out with a bit of a pop. He reached down and untied the ball tie rope to let her extend her legs again. He then reached down and unbuckled the gag she had been wearing, removing the blinders so he could pull the gag out of her mouth. "Are you seeing why it's important to let the dom decide the time to orgasm?" He asked and he pulled her back to sitting postion.

Lena was exhausted from the multiple orgasms he´d forced upon her. She was exhausted from the fight against her ropes. She was exhausted from the bliss she´d been experiencing, her eyes blinking a lot as she had to get used to the light of the room again. Drool had her chin and cheeky glisten, her body sweaty and aching juuust so good, like after an intense workout - even though she wasn´t entirely free yet, being able to stretch and lie on her belly, looking up to him, she nodded weakly, the... long fight for it having made the orgasms just sooo much better. 

Relented and slowly untied her legs, massaging the areas that had been rope tied between her hands. First her ankles, then calves, and finally her thighs, those getting a little extra attention between his hands. Just rolling her firm thighs between his hands to make sure they felt better. It was just a common courtasy after keeping someone tightly bound and teasing them to struggle more.

Lena looked over her shoulder as she felt him untie her - and when his hands rubbed across her thighs, massaging those spots that just had been tied up, and expertly so, her facial expression was flled with affection for the masked man - a groan escaping her lips. "Hmmm... mmmm that´s sooooo worth it..." she groaned again.

Then grabbed her thong and pulled it down her legs, and free of her feet, balling it up. "For future gag packing. If you really need I do keep fresh panties for girls I work." he wouldn't be surprised if she jsut wore the tight pants after. Though after putting the thong to the side he reached down and started slowly untyign her arms from the rope. he could only imagine how sore they were after all of that frantic struggling.

Lena took a deep breath - and sighed as the ropes fell off her. It was an... orgasmic feeling. Not in the literal, sexual sense, but it felt like more than just her restraints had been lifted off of her. The amount of mental relief she just received... normal people would have to spent two weeks in the carribean to receive that amount of serenity that she just experienced by finishing one of the best bdsm-sessions she´d ever had, moving her arms slowly - rubbing across the rope-marks. "It´s... alright" she breathed as she was able to utter a thought again - confirming his suspicions.


End file.
